Princess Quake
Princess Quake (プリンセス・クェイク), also known by her real name Chiko Saitou (茶藤千子), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: JOKERS. She is a college student who really likes children. Appearance Human As a human, Princess Quake is described by Princess Inferno to appear "unrefreshing" in comparison to the more "refreshing" Princess Deluge. Princess Quake also considers herself to look comically tired and plain untransformed. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Princess Quake has long greyish-light pink hair that reaches to the end of her hips. It is tied in a braided ponytail. Her right strand is neck-length and is a smaller braid, while her right strand is chin-length and slightly choppy. Her choppy bangs are parted to the right leaving a split at the right. The tips of her hair fade to a reddish-brown. She wears a silver tiara with pointed edges with a glowing amber gem in the middle. She also has greyish-light pink eyebrows with lavender eyeshadow and has light pinkish-brown eyes. At the sides of her head, she has orange- pointed things with black stripes and sides and has black eye designs at the ends. Her ponytail has a light ruby gem connected by a short golden chain. She wears a futuristic black suit which is exposing her belly. She has a golden eye-like decoration which is at the sides which slightly curls outwards with a line in the middle. At the top of her suit, it has white ruffles. Personality She is protective towards children and strongly believes that they should be protected. Quake hates getting misunderstood, hence keeps her love for children a secret. She's willing to provide advice for the girls and makes it her job to ensure all of their safety and protect them. Quake is selfless and is willing to do anything for the Pure Elements. She's often positive, enjoys helping people and find joy in watching happy children. Magic Fights enemies using the power of earth. She possesses a unique hammer. When it hits the ground, it can generate the force of an earthquake. It is difficult for the enemy to keep standing if they are caught in the vibration. She has the power of Earth, so she is resistant to blows due to being protected by the Earth force. Special Move(s) *''Ultimate Princess Explosion:'' It can be performed when there are two or more princesses of the Pure Elements. It is a powerful combination attack. Special Item(s) *''Princess Jewel:'' The jewelry used for Pure Elements' transformation. After transformation, it becomes a tiara. *''Quake's Hammer with Thorns:'' Princess Quake's weapon. Relationships Princess Inferno Princess Quake and Princess Inferno are both Pure Elements. Princess Deluge Princess Quake and Princess Deluge are both Pure Elements. Princess Tempest Princess Quake and Princess Tempest are both Pure Elements. Princess Quake is very protective of Princess Tempest. Prism Cherry Princess Quake and Prism Cherry are both Pure Elements. Shou Minamida Professor Tanaka Professor Tanaka turned Princess Quake into a Magical Girl. Trivia *In Fanbook 1, Princess Quake has the following stat: Physical Ability: 4/5 Communication Skill: 2/5 Magic Rarity: 1/5 Magic Experience: 2/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Love: 4/5 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Manmade Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 4